The Repair Shop
by Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: A One-Shot of Leo and Calypso's life after the war when they take a chance and move to New York. Calypso remember's when Leo asked her to move with him in the first place.


**Disclaimer- I don't own The Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters. This story has some plot actually but it's mostly just sweet and fluffy. That's what Caleo is all.**

* * *

The Repair Shop

Calypso POV

After everything: the war, the aftermath of the war and the reconstruction, Calypso and Leo ended up back in New York. The two of them opened up a little repair shop similar to the one Leo's mother once owned.

Leo worked as a mechanic and in his spare time still tinkered around with whatever he could find. He was eighteen now and bought the shop the day he became a legal adult. Calypso clearly remembered the day he said he was leaving and asked her to come with him.

It'd been nearly two years since the war had ended. Monster population was down by 50% and the camp had just finished building houses for adult demigods to live in (an idea from Camp Jupiter). The Greek demigods got along well with the Roman ones and they were slowly building up a bond of trust.

Calypso was sitting by the ocean watching the waves go by when Leo sat down next to her. "Hi," she smiled at her boyfriend. Yes, they were dating. She was in love with Leo and was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

Their relationship had only just started to move along in the past few months. Before that the main priority to everyone was fixing the damage from the war. That took about two years extremely hard work from every demigod out there.

"Hey," Leo blushed a bit as he greeted back.

Neither of them said anything next. They simply took in the beautiful view for a moment. It was a nice few minutes of relaxation compared to all the work every one had been doing in the past two years.

After a few minutes Calypso looked back at the camp. "The camp looks amazing."

Leo followed her lead and looked back as well. "It should. That's 21 months of renovation and construction."

Calypso smiled and joked, "Well it turned out all right considering that you everything yourself."

He put on one of his cheesy smiles and held out his hand for emphasis. "You flatter me. It was more like 90% of the work. Everyone else helped a bit too."

It was a stupid joke but Calypso still laughed. Her boyfriend's mix of confidence and foolishness always did that to her. "You're too arrogant."

Leo seemed to ponder that for a second. "Really? I thought I was just the right amount of arrogant."

Calypso smiled at the ground. She didn't even bother responding. It would just add fuel to his overconfident fire.

Then she felt the tone in the air change. Suddenly the atmosphere around them had a more serious feel to it. "Calypso… I did actually come here to talk to you about something."

"Leo, you can tell me anything."

Leo had trouble getting the words to come out past his lips, but eventually with the fumbling of his fingers he was able to speak. "I turn eighteen soon and… I'm going to move to New York."

Calypso's eyes widened but still she said nothing. Leo wasn't done talking yet.

"I mean there's nothing left here at camp for me now. Piper and Jason are at Camp Jupiter now and I can't go there. I'm not Roman; I wouldn't fit in. I'd be an outcast like all the foster homes I used to live in." He took a deep breath. "I want a fresh start. I want to be away from all the gods and goddesses and be able to focus on my own life for once. That's why I've been thinking about New York for the past while. I want to open a repair shop like my mom had and be a tinkerer like I used to be."

Calypso knew what he was talking about. Recently camp had become less like camp. She used to hear the people on Ogygia talk about how amazing camp half-blood was and how great the time there was. After the war though, the main priority was rebuilding everything. Even after two years there were still loads of things to put back together. Camp had become a place where you woke up, ate, worked, ate, and went to sleep.

For the time being and the near future there were no fun activities at camp. There were no chariot races or capture the flag tournaments. There was only work. All campers did was build houses, cabins, fields, and everything else that needed building.

Leo took another deep breath. "Also, I want you to come with me."

Calypso didn't respond at first. She wasn't able to process what he said until a few seconds after he said it. After she did come back to reality she saw the way Leo was looking at her. His teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were raised. He was scared that she would say no.

"Of course," she said as though it were nothing. "Leo… I'll follow you anywhere. I know that sometimes you think that I like you just because you saved me, but it's not just that Leo. You're the nicest, funniest, most arrogant person I've ever met."

"When we first got to camp and I didn't really fit in, you made me a garden when you saw how sad I was. You planted it for me just so that you could make me smile again. No one has ever done anything that nice for me. That's one of the reasons why- why I'm in love with you."

Leo's face lit up. He smiled, "Calypso… I love you too."

Both of them were smiling now. Calypso silently agreed that this was the best moment of her life. That moment only got better when Leo leaned in and kissed her. Calypso wasn't expecting him to do so, so she was frozen for a second before she started to kiss him back.

She smiled thinking about it even now, months later.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo walked into the work room and saw Calypso sitting on the table. He raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend and walked over beside her.

"Just you," Calypso smiled as he sat down in the chair beside her.

He had to look up at her since she was still sitting on the table, but that didn't have any impact on his overconfidence. "Well I can't blame you. Leo Valdez, hot stuff rightfully deserves the attention."

"Oh does he? Well I hope he doesn't know then. That'd just add to his cockiness." She joked.

"Just because you brought it up-"

Calypso interrupted whatever inappropriate thing she knew he was going to say next. "Stop there. I don't want to hear whatever dirty thing was going to come out of your mouth."

Leo put his hands up in defense. "Yes ma'am."

Calypso's look of daggers turned sharper at his response. Leo's smile grew wider and he reached up to place a kiss on her lips in an attempt to calm her down.

It worked. Calypso fell apart at the feel of Leo kissing her and all her anger fell away. She kissed him back and cherished the feel of Leo's hands as they made their way to her waist. He was standing up now and it was easy for Calypso to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

As she did so Leo smiled into their kiss.

The two of them pulled back when they needed air and rested their foreheads against each other's. They were both smiling like giddy children.

"You're an idiot," Calypso whispered in a small voice as she ran her hands through Leo's hair.

"Yeah but you fell for me."

* * *

**A/N- **Mind my account of time in this fic. I looked up Leo's age and it said he was 15 so I don't know if that's recent or anything but that's the age I built this off of. Also I haven't read Blood of Olympus yet so... however that applies to this story. If you're going to review. DON'T SPOIL BOO FOR ME. I'll get around to reading it eventually. For now, thanks for keeping the spoilers away.****


End file.
